


We're Here for You

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Derek Hale, Implied Mpreg, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Today's words were" staff, follow and anxiety.My Tumblr





	We're Here for You

“The staffing here is shit,” Stiles snapped as he guided Derek into the back room, following behind Deaton. 

The doctor glanced back over his shoulder, unamused. “Sit on the table, please.”

“I'm fine,” Derek insisted, refusing to get on the metal surface.

“Like hell you are. Get on.”

“I know you're anxious, Stiles, but...Maybe we could ask Deaton for some help.”

Stiles flailed his arms, exasperated. “Why do you think we're here?!”

Derek hesitated a moment before straightening his posture. “I meant help you.”

Stiles paused and looked between Derek, his father and Deaton, stomach dropping. “No...I can't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's words were" staff, follow and anxiety.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
